To Hell and Back
by Starkid-Super-Friends
Summary: A starkid fan wakes up to a world gone to hell. Follow her through her journey of love, friendship and well zombies. Includes Darren Criss and maybe some of the glee cast in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

To Hell and Back

**Hey, this is my first story. Its a starkid story and I know they havent come in yet but sooner in the story they will.**

**Diclaimer: I neither own Starkid or and of their musicals. I do however own Katie and any other OC that may come in later.**

My eyes slid open as my senses kick started themselves. I groaned, 'what was waking me up this time?' I roll over and realize that nothing was waking me, there was no noise, no water running in the crystal clear fish tank, no hum of the fridge or bark of the family dog. There was only silence. I sat up cautiously, something was wrong, I could feel it. I slowly dressed myself in my training shorts and a singlet. I crept, with ease from the years of sneaking around the house at night, out to the kitchen. Nothing. I continued to my parent's room, stealing glances around as I walk. Again, Nothing. My eyes cruise over the front yard, seeing an upturned rubbish bin, a newspaper and 'was that a BODY?' I rush to the window and sure enough, there is a moving corpse on my front lawn, and it's moving. 'Shit' is my first thought before I hit automatic mode. My family and neighbours seem to have disappeared, it's easier this way I guess, I can forget, focus on staying alive.

I returned to the kitchen, grabbing three kitchen knives from the holder, I slip them into a makeshift knife belt. Good thing I have plenty of belts. I yank the keys to my father's car off the hook on the wall. His has an IPod charger and one thing I cannot live without, whether it be the middle of a zombie apocalypse or not, is my music. It kept me going through thick and thin so there is no reason it can't help me now. I climb up the cupboard in the laundry and grab a couple of sleeping bags. I find a sturdy looking bag and raid the kitchen of any food worth taking and anything that looks helpful. I fold a small picture of my idol, Darren Criss, and shove it in my pocket. Grabbing a change of warmer clothes, I add them to the bag. I grab everything and quietly begin loading my gear into my father's car. Once it's all loaded I return to my bedroom, I grab my trusty purple converse, my beloved guitar that my parents brought me for my fourteenth birthday and my raybans, yes all three pairs.

I get in the car and start the engine. Truth is, I know how to drive although I'm only sixteen, living on a farm just outside of WA's capitol city gives you that chance. 'Well, here I go'I say before pulling out of the drive way and continuing down the road to the only place i knew to go.

**I know its short but if you enjoy it and review then the chapters will become longer.**

**Thanksxx Gleekster321**


	2. Chapter 2

Cruising along down the road, I watch the sun rise, the orangie-pinkish glow of the first rays of light as they hit the lamp posts and road signs and reflect back into my eyes. I reach over and slip my pink Starkid sunnies onto my face. As I pull up the long driveway of my best friend, Beth's, house, I can't help but hope against all hopes that she's okay, that she's not long-gone or zombiefied. I park the car and slip out, letting the door swing shut. I make my way around the house to the gate that lets you into the pool area, my eyes are drawn to a blind snapping shut in the window. I hold my gaze there for awhile before I see the door to the right of window open and see Beth barrelling toward me. I'm caught in a vice grip, squeezed tightly before being yanked into the house and have the door snap shut and lock behind me.

"Katie! Thank dead wizard God your okay! Your here and I...I just...I have lost the ability to even..." she says with a grin, knowing that she just quoted Starkid and Tyler Oakley in one sentence.

Her blue eyes are wide and her sandy blonde hair is chucked up in a loose pony tail, similar to mine. The only similarities we share are the blue in our eyes. My hair is a light brown with blonde streaks throughout it from the sun, I stand at about 5ft 9 while she is only 5ft 6, her skin is a few tones lighter than mine and she's absolutely gorgeous.

"Breath Beth, don't go dying of hyperventilation on me just yet. Have you heard from Mum and Dad? " I ask. No, we're not sisters but after being best friends for thirteen years it's just become a habit. She shakes her head sadly.

"No, I just going to pretend that they're perfectly safe over in Melbourne."

I nod, as I grab one of the bags at her feet and lug it over my shoulder, We begin our walk out to my car. We've had a plan for a zombie apocalypse ever since we first watched Zombieland when we were twelve. We load our bags up and hit the road. I turn to her.

"Freo?" I ask.

"Freo" she says nodding her head in agreement.

Freo, aka Fremantle is a city just before Perth. It practically consists of boats. Getting there is only the first step of our plan.

"I need to make a stop first" I say, "I just need to know if she was alive or not."

Beth just nods her head, knowing immediately who I was talking about.

Beth and I have a quirky relationship. At school we are in completely different ends of the social ladder, I'm at the bottom with all my theatre nerds and she's at the top with all the populars, however we balance each other out. And then there's Dianna. Dianna and I are not what you would call a normal friendship. If you saw us around and didn't know us than you would think we were together, however, we are both just really close and all touchy feely. I'm protective of her even though she is older than I am, and she's sensitive and is always there for you if you need someone there. I am always trying to make her smile and if she needs someone than I'll be there, 24/7, to cheer her up and make her laugh. I need to see if she's alive or not, just so I know or else I would spend the rest of my life wondering.

We drive for about 20 minutes, encountering the stray zombie and avoiding them carefully while they seem to busy feasting on what I can only assume to be dead bodies.

We pull into a familiar street and I gasp at the destruction and havoc. Trees have been up-rooted and ripped apart, doors are open and swinging on destroyed hinges, windows are smashed and couches are lying in front yards. This is the worse Beth and I have seen yet, I look across at her and see the tears welling up in her eyes. Its finally hit home for her that we're living in a world of despair and death. I have always prided myself on my lack of becoming emotional and my refusal to show any feelings. I had always decided that it was easier for everyone else if I kept them to myself. That is why at the moment, my face remains stone cold and the only emotion is the flicker of sadness and desperation in my eyes. If you knew me well you could read my eyes like a book despite what my face my shows. I pull up next to a house I know all too well. The door is wide open and the front window is smashed. I look at Beth.

"I have to go in" I say pleading with my eyes.

She sighs "I know you do" She reaches in to the back and grabs her baseball bat. "Let's do this"

I pull one of my kitchen knives from my belt and open the car door. Beth jumps out her side and strolls around to my side. I look at her and she looks right back at me.

"I love you too" she says grinning.

I grin back at her. "You know me too well"

We make our way across the front lawn, avoiding the upturned pot plants and destroyed garden. We reach the front door and it creaks as I push it open. Beth and I slip inside and we take in the sight of the upturned table and smashed television screen, the door to the rest of the house completely ripped off the hinges and lying in pieces by the table. We look through into the rooms in the front of the house and find no sign of life. We continue to the back of the house and I make my way immediately to the hall that I know contains bedrooms while Beth made her way to the second living room. I check the first bedroom, Nothing. When I reach the bathroom I see the toilet door shaking. I reach to turn the handle only to find it locked. I carefully pick it with one of my knives and the door pops open with the force being exerted on it from the other side. What comes tumbling out was not what I expected.

I came face to face with my first walker. (Walking Dead reference guys! :P) I stood staring before it went into action. It slowly stumbled forward and I side stepped to avoid coming into contact. I quickly stabbed it in the back of the head before it could turn around. It slumped to the floor at my feet and I stepped over it, refusing to let it settle in until we were safe. I continued to the other bedrooms, giving them a once over before deciding there was no life there. I returned to the main room and met up with Beth.

"Anything?" I ask.

"Nah, Nothing, I'm sorry." She says before stepping into hug me. I sigh and grip onto her. She gives me a squeeze before letting me go.

"I guess we should raid for food?"

"I guess." I say

I walk over to the cupboard and open it. There curled up and asleep with her IPod in her ears is Dianna.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its been ages and I apologize**_** but **_**I have 8 new chapters here on my computer and all I need is a few reviews! Cookies for whoever reviews! xx**

I was grinning like a mad woman. I found her, just like I promised.

"Beth, come get a look at this." I say. Beth's at my side in an instant. I smile at her.

"Do you think she's been bitten?" And with that my positive mood darkens and the smile slips off my face.

"I don't know" I sigh. "What if she is? What do we do? We can't just leave her here!"

"I'm not bitten." I hear a croaky voice, rough from crying say. "I'm not sure what was wrong with that person but he just came in and tried to bite me so I locked him in the toilet and tried to ring Mum and Dad. They took the boys to a football game last night and I didn't want to go. They didn't answer and I got scared so I shut myself in here and I guess I fell asleep." Dianna says as she stands up. I open my arms straight away and she runs into them and sobs into my shoulder, the same way she would after a fight with our friends or her parents. I smooth down her waist long hair and hold her for a few minutes before Beth joins in the hug and say's something sarcastic to make Dianna laugh. So far she doesn't know the extremes of what's going on at her very own doorstep and its Beth's and I's job to let her know.

"Alright Di" I say letting her go. "I need you to go to your room and put on some comfy clothes and grab a pair of warm clothes. You need to get a sleeping bag and a pillow, some comfortable shoes and something to use as a weapon like a baseball bat or something, knives even." She gives me a weird look.

"Why?"

"No time to explain, it will be easier just to show you anyways." I say.

She nods and goes to gather everything I listed. I turned to Beth.

"You should go get the food bag and I'll raid the cupboard." I say. Beth nods and grabs her bat before heading out to the car. I turn to the cupboard and start grabbing things like biscuits and tins of milo. Beth returns with the bag and we finish loading it all in when Dianna returns with a few bags and a pillow tucked under one arm.

"Guys...Why are you taking my food? I kind of need that..." Di says.

"Don't worry you'll understand soon, okay?" Beth replies solemnly.

"Okay, Di. What your about to see is shocking, it's devastating and its going to be upsetting, but to survive in the world that is outside this house you need to be strong okay? Beth and I are both here and we'll help you, this is what we both woke up to this morning and we've got a plan so stick with us and I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. Deal?" I say, she needs to have the support of Beth and I and I'm sure she'll follow us.

"Okay" she replies, looking extremely worried after my little spiel.

"Let's go then" I say and turn to leave the kitchen and re-enter the living hell.

"Wait" Di calls and grabs my wrist before I could walk away. "I found this in the cupboard- " she says holding up a pick-axe. I nod giving my approval for her weapon choice. "and I also found this in one of my dad's draws." She says, holding up a six shooter semi-automatic revolver and about 5 boxes of ammunition. I gape at her.

"My dead wizard God why didn't you tell me you had this? I don't think this is legal!" I say, gobsmacked.

"Oh Dad had a licence." Dianna said. You see, I own one of these myself along with two shotguns but they're all locked up out at the shooting range about three hours from here.

"I don't feel right using it since I don't know how to handle one. I know you do so I thought I give it to you." She says obviously not sure of herself.

"Oh! Um I guess so, I'll make sure to give it back to you once we find some more" I say has she hands me the gun.

"Oh and this too "she says, handing over a gun belt. I take that too and slip it on, discovering that it had a scabbard for knives too, with that I hand my make shift belt to Dianna and grab my knives out of it before replacing it with a few from her own kitchen.

I hug her. "Thanks" I say.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Beth says sounding pumped as if we were going on a road trip. We make our way to the front door and step outside. Again the light is bright and I grab my sunnies again and slip them on my face again. Dianna grabs her white ones and I hand Beth my green ones. Beth and I watch Dianna as she takes in what has become of what used to be her quiet little street. Her face shows all the emotions running through her mind. Sadness, anger, rage and at last her face settles at fear. She turns to us and says "what on earth happened?"

"We'll tell you once we're safe in the car." Beth says as she walks towards the back door.

Beth chucks the bag that she has slung over her shoulder into the backseat and follows it with herself. Dianna gets into the passenger side and I grab the driver's seat. I start driving and block out Beth explaining to Di what happened. After about half an hour I tune back into the conversation just as Di says "So you're telling me that the world as far as you know has been taken over by walking corpses and we're putting your zombie plan into action?" I nod. "Damn, I wish I would have believed you when you talked about this before." Beth and I both laugh and nod our heads in agreement. "Who looks stupid now, you do!" I say giggling. Well if the world has gone to shit at least we have each other to lean on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I know this is crazy, two updates in one day. I have another one coming. Just thought I'd make up for ages without anything. Please review! **

We drive for awhile longer before we stop at a shopping centre. I motion to Beth and Dianna to grab a shopping trolley.

"I'll get water if you guys get food." Beth says. Dianna and I both nod our heads in agreement. Beth grins and makes her way to the back of the store to search for bottled water. Di and I set off on a search for non-perishable food like canned soup, biscuits and dry noodles. After about 2 hours Beth has two karts of bottled water and Dianna and I have two each worth of food. We push the trolleys out to the car and chuck it all in before we set off again

We pull into an abandoned ship yard in Fremantle. Yet again there is no sign of life. We cautiously slip out of the car and the girls nod at me to take the lead, I'm guessing it's because I have the gun. I take a few hesitant steps away from the car and I look behind me to see Beth taking up the rear. Good. We make our way towards a boat that looks sturdy enough. It was big, the type with sails if you need them but has an engine. Once we reach the boat I jump up lightly on board. I pick the lock on the door of the boat and let myself in, thank-full for my older cousins and their constant pranking. Sure enough there is a set of keys sitting in the ignition. I turn and grin at Beth.

"It's got keys" I say with a smile. She fist pumps the air.

"Bet your happy I learnt how to drive and sail a boat now aren't you?" She says.

"Shut up, you know you only did that because of the zombie plan!" I reply

"True true. At least I did though; we'd be in deep shit if I hadn't,"

I grin at her before turning to Dianna. "We had best start unloading the car." I jump down and turn to help Dianna off the boat. We make our way over to an unloading area and find a big kart. We stack the water onto it before making a few more rounds for the food, Beth jumps off the boat just as we reach it with the last round of food.

"So I checked out the boat and we have a full tank which should last us until we reach Indonesia and after that we can use the sails 'till we get to South Africa. I'm thinking we should go up and around rather than cut straight across cause the seas could get way too rough for this boat out there. If we take shift when driving the boat had a little GPS navigator thing so I could point us in a general direction and you guys can just keep the boat on track. I also found a big water purifier and a solar power generator so we have electricity and we don't have to worry about water." Beth says, sounding excited.

"So we have about 5 months worth of food for the three of us if we ration it and slowly cut down to two meals per day, plenty of water and a shit load of coffee." I say. Beth and Di nod and we start loading all the stuff onto the boat. Once we finish its about 2 o'clock. I jump down below deck and check out what's down there. It's a pretty snazzy boat I'll tell you that much. It's got a big bathroom at the back, three double beds, a kitchen and a kitchen table. Albeit it's all rather squished together but really it's quite a lot of space. I climb back up on the main deck before climbing to the top deck, this is where the captain sits and behind that is a couple of couches with a television and DVD player. 'Ha I thought, they'll laugh at me now for bringing my Disney collection.' I think with a grin on my face.

I wander around for about half an hour before we decide to get a move on. Beth starts up the engine after making sure the generator and water purifier was turned on and we pull out of the harbour. We make our way through the boats without one sign of life. We all sigh once we hit open waters and Beth sets the boat on its course and locks the wheel in. We all collapse on the couches and sit in silence, all of us consumed by our own thoughts, no doubt the others are wondering about what happened to their families. I know mine are gone. They were there when I fell asleep and gone when I woke up, I know they're dead, they wouldn't leave me without a reason. After about half an hour Beth gets up to check the boats course before sitting down again.

"Who wants to watch Mulan?" I ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! If you have any ideas for the plot or questions please let me know! Virtual cookies for whoever reviews! xx**

_2 Months Later_

We've been on the boat for a fair while now. We're still eating three meals a day but they're only small portions. Luckily we found some fishing rods so we've had meat to cook. About two weeks into the trip I went into lock down mode. I didn't eat, talk, wash or anything I just slept. Beth and Dianna think it's because I finally a loud myself to believe we were safe and that I had the time to let everything settle in. They reckon I went into shock. Ever since Dianna hasn't needed looking after anymore, she's her own person, doesn't need Beth or I to protect her. It's a relief, knowing that when we get to where we're going, we won't need to watch her back as well as our own. About a month ago we rocked up in South Africa; we stopped off for petrol and got out of there as quick as possible. It was absolutely crawling with walkers.

At the moment we are approximately 2 weeks away from reaching Michigan. I'm taking my shift at the moment, keeping the ship heading in the right direction, sipping away at a cup of boiling coffee and huddling in my sleeping bag with a beanie pulled tight over my ears. Its two in the morning and the other two are sleeping soundly, I'm supposed to wake Dianna at five for her shift and fall into bed and sleep until three when we all are up and either watch a movie or sit around with my guitar. It's a routine that has continued for the last two months. I grab a fishing rod at about three thirty and reel in a snapper by four. I head inside and grab the electric fry pan and cook the fish after scaling and gutting it. By the time five o'clock rolls around I have just finished cooking and I head down to wake Dianna up.

"Di? Come on time to get up." I say gently nudging her.

"Uh, five more minutes?" She pleads.

"No, come on, I made you breakfast." I say. With that she is up and shoving a beanie over her head.

"I'm coming!" she says before running straight past me. I roll my eyes. 'That girl, I tell ya.'

"What's this about food?" I hear Beth mumble from the other side of the room.

"I caught a snapper and made it for breakfast."

"Oh, I'll be right up." She says looking more alert at the prospect of a warm breakfast.

I grin at her at wait till she gets some socks and a beanie for her own head before following Dianna up stairs. By the time we reach her Di is already tucking in to the fish. Beth and I both sit down join her in shoving our faces. What? It's a zombie apocalypse, we can be pigs if we like.

"So, how long until we reach Michigan?" Dianna asks.

"About two weeks at the rate we're going. I could speed up a bit and make it there in about ten days." Beth replies.

I stand up and stretch, "well guys, I'm going to bed, I've been up since one." I say before climbing down the ladder to the bottom deck.

"I'll join you soon!" Beth shouts at me before I get inside.

I collapse on my bed and that is where I stayed until I was woken at one by Beth.

_10 Days Later_

We're all standing on the top deck as Beth manoeuvres the boat into the marina in Michigan Harbour **(I'm really not sure of how Michigan works or if there is a Harbour or how big it is, so just bare with me and we should be okay.) **We eventually end up parking the boat and grabbing our packs that we made a few days before with food, bottled water and a sleeping bag. I, being myself, also have my guitar slung across my back. We walk along the jetty before we come across a sign that read 'Any survivors, please follow the signs. They will lead you to shelter, safety, food and water.' We looked at each other and shrugged. My first thought though was about getting my hands on some guns.

"Guys, I think we need some guns before we do anything else." I suggest. I'm still carrying Dianna's gun but I plan to give it straight back to her as soon as possible. We wander along for awhile before we come across a small group of zombies. Dianna and I both grab knives from our belts and Beth's grip tightens on her bat. The group of walkers is only about four or five and we attack them from behind. I take out one or two with my knives, Dianna drops one to the floor and Beth takes out the remaining two. We hear clapping from behind us and we all spin around, only to see a group of people we never expected to see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! yes another update! I just have a bunch of chapters that I'm dying to get up and seeing the reads go up makes me want to post more! Please review! I've only had one and that was from the first chapter, even critism is appreciated. Chocolate Banana Muffins to whoever reviews :D**

_We all spin around, only to see a group of people we never expected to see._ Standing before us, is no other than Team Starkid, musical internet sensations.

"That was awesome!" I smallish guy that we all know to be Nick Lang, exclaimed before jumping up and down.

"Thanks!" I say, grinning. I look at Beth and Dianna who are both standing there with massive grins on their faces. My eyes find a short guy with crazy curly hair and glasses to match my own, that are currently covering my face. My smile widens. We hear a moaning and shuffling coming from behind us and we turn to find about twenty walkers making their way towards us.

"Quickly" Joey Richter shouts before grabbing Dianna's hand and dragging her off. Tyler Brunsman grabs Beth's and I find myself been heaved along by both Brian Holden and Lauren Lopez. We all set off at a run and Brian lets go of my hand to grab on to Nicks. 'Oh their bromance' I think 'Nothing more adorable.' I pick up the pace to keep up with Lauren and we eventually wind up at a massive house with barbed wire fencing and brick walls surrounding it. Brolden grabs a walkie talkie from his belt and tells whoever is on the other end to let us in. A massive metal gate slides open enough for two people to slip in at once. We all stumble in and we watch Joe Walker slip through and the gate clank shut just as the first walker hits it. We stand, leaning on each other while we all breathe heavily, attempting to catch our breath. Matt Lang, Brian Rosenthal and Joe Moses all come rushing out of the house.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Were any of you bitten? What happened? Holy shit zombies!" is what we get from the three of them. Once we recover enough, Nick and Brian fill them in.

"So who are these guys?" JoMo asked once they had finished recounting the story.

"Good question. Who are you?" Nick says.

All the Starkids turn to look at us.

"Um, my names Kate and we've been on a boat for the past two and a half months." I say hesitantly. "We're from Australia."

"We can tell, your accent is awesome." Meredith says. There's a murmur of agreement.

"Thanks guys, I'm Beth and I've known Katie since we were three."

"And I'm Dianna." Di says, always the quiet one.

"We know who you are as well, if you haven't noticed by out glasses." I add. Beth is wearing my green ones and Dianna has the white pair I ordered for her.

"Oh cool, awesome!" Brolden says "I'll still introduce you anyways." I nod. "Starkids assemble!" He yells suddenly. Within seconds the starkids are lined up.

"Right, my name is Brian Holden. Most of these guys call me Holden or Brolden; I will not however accept B-Hol on any circumstances." He says, looking pointedly at Lauren. "Next we have Joe Walker also known as Walker due to confusion about the number of Joes. Tyler Brunsman, man of smiles. Jaime Lyn Beatty. Joe Moses, he accepts JoMo or Moses. Darren Freaking Criss, he looooves it when we call him Dare-Bear." Darren rolls his eyes and sighs. "Meredith Stepien. Joey Richter, or as I like to call him, Jawwy Richter. Matt and Nick Lang, Jim Povolo. Lauren Lopez, she takes just Lopez. Brian Rosenthal, also known as Rosenthal. Julia Albain, Jeff Blim, Denise Donovan and Nick Strattus. A.J Holmes and Dylan Saunders. And last but not least, Devin Lytle and Clark Baxtresser." They each grin and wave as they get their name called.

"So where are you guys headed?" Darren asked.

"Oh well..."I stopped to think. Beth and I always had planned to come to Michigan but now that we're here, we don't know what to do next. I guess we never thought that far ahead. "We don't know."

"You should stay with us!" Meredith says excitedly.

"Ohhh, can we keep 'em? Please!" Lauren says, turning to Brian and Nick. And with that the Starkids broke out in a chorus of 'pleases' and 'come on guys!' I grinned at Beth and Dianna.

"Okay, Okay! They can stay if you all shut up!" Brian yells over the noise of fifteen odd starkids.

"Yay!" we all yell before someone shouts group hug and Beth, Dianna and I are squashed under a massive pile of bodies. After a while everyone detangles themselves and they wander off to do their own thing. Beth, Dianna and I are left behind with Joe, Joey, Darren and Lauren.

"Come on, I'll show you around!" Lauren says grabbing Dianna's hand. "I'll come too!" Joey says bounding off with them.

"Wanna show me around?" Beth asks Joe. "Sure, let's go he says before wandering off with Beth by his side.

"Soooo, want to see the place?" Darren asks. I nod, struggling for words. "Rightio then Lass, let's get a move on, shall we?" he says putting on an extremely posh English accent and offering his arm.

"We shall." I reply. I hook my arm through his and we look at each other. We come to a silent agreement and at the same time we take off singing. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does!" We break down in a fit of giggles before Darren proceeds to show me around the gigantic house.

Its humungous, the house is absolutely amazing. Beth, Dianna and I agree to share a room. All the bedrooms are on the top floor, the kitchen and lounge room are on the second floor. The bottom floor is the weapons room and the basement has everything we need down there in case we have to lock ourselves in with the massive metals doors. That night after dinner with the starkids, Dianna, Beth and I collapse on the bed and fall into deep sleeps, each of us living in a world of dreams for the time being.

**Remember to review! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So guys, Starkid came in to the story in the previous chapter. I dont like this chapter it took forever to write. Let me know what you think. xx**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I hear before I feel a body slam onto the bed and someone lay over my stomach. I hear groans from either side of me and assume Dianna and Beth are receiving the same treatment. I slowly open my eyes and look down to find Darren flopped across my stomach and giggling to himself. "Well good morning to you too." I say. He rolls off me and sits up on the bed. I turn to see Walker on Beth's bed and Joey on Di's,' the girls so liked them!'

"Morning! You have to be up, presentable and downstairs in ten minutes" He says in a very businesslike voice. "The words of Nick Lang"

'Oh, now I get it.'

"Okay I'll be down in five!"

"Alrighty!" he says before jumping up and skipping out the door.

'What a weirdo, meh like I can talk.'

The boys leave after they succeed in waking Beth and Dianna. We both get dressed and head downstairs to find everyone else in the kitchen. We were the last ones there and everyone turns to look at us when we walk in.

"Ah, now that the new recruits are here we can start the meeting." Matt says. Everyone nods their heads in understanding.

"Nick, Brian and I were talking last night and we think we need a plan. As much as I'd like to stay here, we're going to have to move on." Matt continues.

"Now before we make any kind of plan, we need to be able to protect ourselves. We all know that none of us know how to use guns or any type of fire arms. This is where Katie comes in."

'What! ME?' I glance at Darren and he winks at me.

"We noticed that you were carrying a gun and we figured you know how to use one and that you could teach us." I stand there gaping at Matt for awhile before Beth nudges me.

"Oh! Well I don't know, we don't have any guns or ammo."

"Yes we do" Meredith pipes up. "We figured if this ever happened that we would need some so we got some when this first broke out"  
"Well I guess I could." I say hesitantly.

"Great!" Brolden grins. I smile shyly back at him.

"So when do we start?" I ask

"Now if you like, you could take three at a time?" Nick asks.

"Sure, who wants to go first?" Darren, Meredith and Rosenthal all raise their hands.

"Great! Let's go then. Beth, do you want to come?" I ask her, she's been with me to the range back home a few times, so she could help out a little.

"Sure!" I nod

"I'll go grab the stuff." Brolden says before running off.

I nod and turn to walk out the back. The house is more of a property so there is quite a good range. It's also surrounded by tall limestone walls. We head out back and I pick four trees about fifteen metres away for them to start with and ask Darren to go and get some bright fabric to mark them with. He comes back with Brian about ten minutes later with ripped up sheets. Brian hands me the two bags of guns and Joey comes out just after with a bag of ammo. I tell the boys which trees to mark and rummage around in the gun bags. There's a whole heap of six-shooters and some two handed rifles. Joey and Holden sit behind me while the other's gather around waiting for my direction.

"Well, I'll start with safety and showing you how to load and reload and then we'll get into shooting." They nod, showing that they understand.

I go through safety and then show them the basics on how to load and unload the gun before handing them each a gun, making sure the safety was on.

"So Beth knows the basics, she'll help you practice while I come around to you one by one."

I let them work for about five minutes before heading over to Meredith. She grins at me and I watch her load and unload.

"Okay, you need to remember to slip two fingers in behind the barrel when your unloading and remember to anchor the gun on your belt when your loading. Other than that you're doing great." I say encouragingly. Brian does it perfectly and I don't believe him when he says he's never done this before. Darren is absolutely hopeless and I have to work with him for a good fifteen minutes before he finally gets it right. After about forty-five minutes I get them into shooting, I demonstrate the technique and remind them of the safety. I get Darren up first and he misses the first three shots but hits it on the fourth and fifth.

"Good job Dare" I tell him and he smiles at me. The other two hit three of their shots and I let them all practice together while I talk to Joey and Holden. They both want to have a go after and Joey runs inside to see who else wants to.

I finish at about nine with Darren, Rosenthal and Meredith. We started at 7:30 which means we have an hour and a half with each group. Joey comes back with Lauren and by the end of the day everybody but JoMo, Jim and Julia have had a go but I made them sit in on the last one with Jeff, Walker and Jaime, so they have heard the basics and safety. Darren comes out as I'm packing away and helps me carry the guns in.

"So you're really badass with guns. It's awesome." He says smiling.

"Oh yeah, I'm top dog." I say laughing with him. "So how'd you find this place?" I ask gesturing to the grounds with my free arm.

"Oh, well we decided that the Manor wasn't going to hold out long and we all knew this place was here so we just upped and moved." He says simply.

"Well its great...So does the television work?"

"Ah yeah there's a big generator out back and plenty of gas for it but we don't have any movies." He says. I just nod.

_Later that night_

"GUYS!" I shout running down the stairs. "ASSEMBLE!" All the starkids are in the living room in five minutes. "I have a surprise." I say grinning.

"What is it?" Lauren asks.

"I'll show you." I say as I turn the bag of movies upside down and watch Darren's face light up.

"OMG! You have Disney!" Lauren shouts and they all jump up and go through my extensive Disney collection. "We have to watch the Lion King" Jim says. "You have the Fox and the Hound!" Tyler shouts jumping around holding the movie above his head. I stand off and watch them with a grin.

Nick comes up and stands beside me. "I've got the high school musical movies upstairs" I say. He looks at me and I look at him before he grabs me in a hug and thanks me over and over again.

The group ends up settling on the Little Mermaid. Darren pats the spot next to him and I sit down.

"Thankyou" he says as he throws an arm around me shoulders. I look over at Beth and Dianna and they grin at me. I look up at Darren and grin, and we spend the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch watching Disney movies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So as usual don't forget to review, favourite, what ever you like. I'd really appreciate any kind of feed back. XOXO **

I woke up the next morning to the rise and fall of someone's chest and light snoring. I knew I had fallen asleep on the couch somewhere in between the Lion King and High School Musical. I guess I had fallen asleep on Darren as well. I sat up slowly and looked at everyone else. Lauren and Nick were tangled together on a beanbag, Brolden was sleeping against a wall with Meredith lying on his shoulder, Rosenthal was curled up in the corner mumbling in his sleep about squirrels, Joe and Beth were cuddled up on the couch and Dianna had fallen asleep with her head in Joey's lap. For some reason JoMo was asleep under the coffee table.

'Huh, weird.' I'm assuming everyone else had the sense to make their way to bed. I managed to slowly get off Darren without waking him and made my way to the kitchen. I rummaged through the cupboards and found some ingredients to make pancakes. I got started and by the time I had made two pancakes Beth and Walker had wondered in with their fingers intertwined and seeking pancakes. I glanced at Beth and gave her a look that said 'you better tell me everything missy.' She smiled and nodded. Good. After half an hour all the starkids were in the kitchen fighting over the food. I grabbed a plate and wondered into the living room where Darren was still passed out on the couch. I sighed before placing my plate on the table and kneeling down by his head.

"Darren..."I whisper. "Time to get up, I made pancakes." His eyes crack open at the word pancakes.

"Pancakes?" He asked in an adorable sleep ridden voice.

I giggled "Yeah pancakes." I say as I brush a little curl away from his eyes. He's just so cute and adorable!

"Okay" he says sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I grab a pancake off the pile I have on my plate before I give the plate to him.

"You have this okay? I have to go get JoMo, Jim and Julia so they can have their lesson." He nods before stuffing his face. I laugh and shake my head in 'shame' as I walk off to find the others.

At about 10:30 Jim, Julia and JoMo have got the shooting thing down pat. We head inside and I find Rosenthal, Lauren, Jeff and Walker who were the people who got the hang of the guns the quickest and take them out for a quick target practice. By three o'clock everyone has had at least thirty minutes practise and I give up for the day. I walk inside with Darren again and we go back to the room I share with Dianna and Beth. I flop on my bed but Darren goes straight to my guitar that is sitting in the corner.

"Woah cool! It's a Valencia. I've never seen one of these before." He says happily.

"Yeah, my mum brought it for me for my fourteenth birthday. An old couple had it before me and they sold it to me for sixty dollars." I say proudly, my guitar is like my child, I boast about it whenever possible.

"That's awesome, do you mind?" He says as he picks it up. I give him a dismissive wave to let him know that its fine. He picks it up and strums a little before he starts to sing.

"Mmm, now I don't want to make this hard

But I don't want to make you stay

Don't wanna be the one who's got to watch you walk away

And maybe we could make it better

Start out once again

Do you even care if it works or it ends

So I'll wait for an answer" He sings. I grin, definitely not how I'd pictured the first time I would hear him sing. I join in on the chorus.

"I need another love affair to hold me down

I need somebody there to wait around

I need another love affair to hold me down

I need somebody there to wait around" He grins at me and we finish the song together.

We hear clapping and look up to see the majority of Starkid standing in the door way smiling.

"Meeting in five minutes." Nick says and everybody moans and wanders off.

Once everyone one is in the kitchen Brian stands on a chair and quiets everyone down.

"Guys, walkers have been piling up around the house since we started practicing with the guns. Nick and I think the noise is attracting them. We're going to have to leave in the next few days. That means that Katie is going to have to take the people who are struggling the most and work with them the most. That means myself, Darren, Devin and Denise are going out first thing in the morning. Today is Sunday so we should aim to leave by Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. Problem is we don't know where we should go."

"Have any of you seen the Walking Dead?" Beth asked. I smile, one of my obsessions. I got her in to it once season one finished.

They all shake their heads, no.

"What! How have none of you seen it? It's the only reason I got this far." I say, shocked.

"We never got into the whole zombie thing." Joey says.

"I mean I think I saw one episode." Lauren says "It was alright but I didn't get what was happening."

"Well in season two they all end up staying on a farm for ages. I mean it worked until a massive hoard came in from the city. I say our best bet is a farm, get out of the city and as far away as possible." Beth says. I nod my head in agreement, it really is our best chance.

"Seems legit" Joey agrees. "Yeah, sounds good." Julia adds.

"So it's settled we aim for the country on Tuesday." I say. Everyone nods.

"Well I'm going to bed." I say as I jump up off the stool I'm sitting on. "Night guys."


End file.
